Un poco de coincidencia
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: No hay nada peor que encontrarse al ex en la boda de tu hermano. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Perú


**Un poco de coincidencia**

A aquellas alturas, poco quedaba de la pobre servilleta de papel que le alcanzaron cuando tomó aquella primera empanadita. Había comido varias más, pero aquello no parecía alcanzar para calmar sus nervios. Martín le había dado una palmada en la espalda y se rio, diciéndole que dejara de ser tan dramático y resentido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que el novio lo invitaría? -resopló finalmente.

Martín se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que Pancho era amigo de Manuel? No soy yo el que salía con él...

Un improperio escapó de los labios de Miguel y este pateó el pasto. Martín, poco impresionado por su pataleta, solo atinó a volver a darle un golpecito en el hombro.

-Ya, quitá esa cara que esto es una boda -fue lo último que dijo antes de ir tras el camarero con el champán.

Miguel había venido con toda la intención de pasarla bien, de celebrar un hermoso día con sus amigos y de comer hasta tener que ser llevado a ruedas a su cama. No había, en ningún momento, contado con que Manuel mostraría su fea cara en ese mismo lugar.

Manuel, por su parte, se encontraba en dilema de proporciones monumentales. Que sí, desde principio era claro que iría, Francisco era de sus mejores amigos del colegio, pero a la vez era consciente de que, siendo Julio el otro novio, las cosas no iban a salir necesariamente bien. De hecho, era muy probable que las miradas asesinas de Miguel muy pronto se convirtieran en otra cosa. Así como conocía a Miguel, este no tardaría en ir a hacerle una pataleta a su hermano, reprenderlo por invitar a Manuel, y luego comerse todo el buffet solo. Ok, tal vez lo último era una exageración, pero no una descabellada si veía a su ex asaltar ya al siguiente mozo.

Miguel... realmente no había cambiado nada.

Era consciente de que no habían quedado en buenos términos y que en parte era su culpa. Nunca había sido su intención romperle el corazón a nadie, ni dejar que le hicieran lo mismo, pero fue quizás esto último lo que llevó a que su relación poco a poco fuera resquebrajándose y decayendo. Tampoco era solo su culpa, claro, Miguel, con sus berrinches, su dramatismo y luego su repentina pereza para cualquier cosa que no fuera salir a comer también había aportado a la separación. Lo único injusto de aquella ruptura había sido que el peruano sí había podido llorar.

Manuel odiaba las bodas como casi a cualquier evento social en el que estuviera rodeado de mucha gente y de la cual conocía exactamente a cinco gatos. Y si al menos fueran literalmente gatos… Francisco era un buen sujeto, por eso mismo habían pasado buena parte de su tiempo escolar juntos, pero a los demás no quería necesariamente verlos, ni hoy, ni nunca. Pero ahí estaba, echando miradas incómodas a la ronda, ocasionalmente entablando conversaciones superficiales y repetitivas, y finalmente notando que estaba mirando demasiado a Miguel. Maldición.

La fiesta ya había pasado de la cena y se había trasladado al jardín. Era uno grande, tenía varios caminitos, superficies de pasto y hasta dos fuentes de agua, pero el evento se daba principalmente bajo el toldo blanco que abarcaba como la mitad del lugar. Algo apartados había algunos fumadores, grupo al que sabía que eventualmente se uniría, pero decidió que por Pancho se aguantaría y trataría de socializar al menos por media hora. Lo que sí intentó fue evitar el buffet, pero aquello se complicaba conforme le volvía el hambre, hasta que simplemente fue imposible no ir y cruzarse directamente con su guardián.

Medio a regañadientes, medio queriendo lucir maduro y educado, Manuel vomitó un indeciso "hola". Miguel, medio que no se la creía, lo miró como un perro al que acaban de patear, una mezcla hilarante de susto y ofensa. Demoró uno o dos segundos, pero finalmente logró reaccionar y responder:

-Hola… Manuel.

-Sí… aún me llamo así -respondió el chileno, queriendo ahogarse en la fuente de mazamorra morada por aquel penoso intento de chiste.

Encima con el ex, peor no podía ser.

Miguel, contra todo pronóstico y por suerte, curvó un poco la boca, mas no perdió por eso el nerviosismo que le adornaba las comisuras de los labios.

-Ah, pues yo aún te tengo como "feo" en mis contactos -se rio y Manuel, tensándose, no logró reprimir su reacción instintiva a las ofensas de Miguel:

-Pues yo ni te tengo agendado.

Miguel frunció el ceño.

-Ya, eso fue innecesario -masculló y se dio la vuelta, decidido a dejarlo parado solo.

Se maldijo mentalmente, pero definitivamente se odió más por lo que hizo a continuación. Lo detuvo. Del brazo.

-No, Miguel, espera -balbuceó atropelladamente e instantáneamente lo soltó, como si el contacto le quemara.

El peruano volvió a lanzarle la mirada de perro pateado y Manuel inhaló, tenso.

-Solo bromeaba…

-De donde yo vengo, las palabras son "lo siento" -le espetó Miguel y Manuel se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

-Que solo era un chiste, cálmate.

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo -contestó Miguel entre dientes y Manuel ahora sí rodó los ojos.

-No venía a tener la típica charla de exes, gracias por arruinar el plan.

Miguel estaba por responder, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y morderse la lengua. Volvió a acercarse a la mesa del buffet y tomó un sanguchito.

-Ya… entonces… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Tampoco somos de los que se llevan bien, no te fuerces -murmuró Manuel echando una mirada por encima de su hombro.

Sentía miradas…

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-No me fuerzo. Si no haces "chistes", puedo perfectamente conversar contigo -afirmó y tomó otro sánguche, aprovechando que su ex parecía distraído-. En qué andas?

-En lo mismo… Mismo trabajo, mismos hábitos, mismo apartamento...

Miguel, cuando Manuel calló, agradeció tener la boca llena, pues aquella impedía que se le saliera un reflectivo "nuestro depa". Ya no es el tuyo, tonto, se dijo internamente y tragó.

-Así que aún fumas. Lo pude oler.

-No es que pretendiera ocultarlo -murmuró Manuel y demostrativamente sacó su cajetilla-. Me acompañas.

Miguel alzó una ceja, como si adivinara la trampa, pero por esta vez no había una. Al menos no una obvia. Miró con disimulo hacia su detrás, viendo que Tincho coqueteaba, y sin pensárselo más, se encogió de hombros (porque "no era la gran cosa") y lo siguió. Con la excusa de que ahora iba acompañado y no era un rechazado social, Manuel caminó hasta una de las fuentes y se sentó en el borde. Miguel se quedó parado, viendo como prendía el cigarro y guardaba la cajetilla y en encendedor.

La bulla de la fiesta, la música y las voces, ya no los envolvía y solo llegaba a ellos de manera tranquila, como un murmullo y una música solo algo fuerte de fondo.

-Me sorprendió cuando supe con quién se casaba Pancho -retomó la conversación-. Pensé que tal vez era una coincidencia, pero no…

-Bueno, de alguna manera lo fue -opinó Miguel, observándolo un tanto ido.

Manuel asintió, mirando hacia arriba.

-Tú también estás igual…

-Pensé que no íbamos a tener esa conversación.

-Cierto -dejó escapar una pequeña risa al verse ampayado-. Tenías cara de no saber que iba a estar acá.

-No sabía -corroboró Miguel no tan feliz y Manuel alzó una ceja, poniéndose de pie.

Estaban parados muy cerca, a una distancia normal vista de fuera, pero muy cerca para ser ellos dos. Ellos nunca habían conocido las distancias normales, era raro estar así. Miguel tragó, desviando la mirada hacia la multitud que bailaba. Julio y Pancho seguían sentados entre sus respectivos padres, Julio con los pies echados sobre los muslos de su ahora esposo. Un sentimiento extraño lo invadió ante aquella escena. Julio casado, quién lo diría… Pensó que después de lo de Daniel nunca…

-Ya deja eso -interrumpió Manuel sus pensamientos y el peruano dejó escapar un suspiro-. Ya solo tú lo recuerdas.

-No es verdad -replicó Miguel-. Y, además, ni sabes en qué pienso.

-Lo sé muy bien -insistió su ex, dando un paso más hacia él.

Miguel presionó los labios, sintiendo el olor a tabaco y nicotina y un poco a alcohol y esa loción de afeitar. Había estado muy familiarizado con ese olor, le sorprendía aún tenerlo tan presente. Luego recordó haber leído una vez que el olfato era el único sentido directamente conectado a la memoria o algo por el estilo. Tenía sentido ahora…

-Pretencioso -fue todo lo que dijo, mas no se movió.

Manuel tampoco se movió más, pero desvió el rostro y exhaló. Miguel siguió el humo con la mirada y luego lo miró a él de soslayo. No entendía bien a qué jugaban ahora, porque con Manuel siempre se sentía como si estuviera jugando algún juego de detectives al estilo Clue. Solo que nadie había muerto, aún. Milagrosamente. Se preguntó también por qué seguía llenándose a olor a cigarro cuando podría estar perfectamente sentado con su familia o bailando, en todo caso celebrando. ¿Era aquel el primer paso a una relación frustrada al estilo de Julio y Daniel? Pues a estas alturas ya solo faltaba que él o Manuel murieran lentamente mientras seguían peleando por alguna estupidez.

-Qué estupidez -murmuró para sí y Manuel alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu cara -masculló Miguel-. Podrías como mínimo haberme invitado a bailar.

-¿Y por qué no me sacaste tú?

-Porque yo no soy el que nunca mencionó ser amigo de un tal Pancho.

-Tu hermano tampoco te dijo que uno de los invitados sería tu ex.

 _Touché_. Miguel renegó entre dientes y bajó la mirada. Manuel suspiró y botó la colilla al gras, volviendo a sacar su encendedor.

-Puedo ofrecerte un cigarro -prosiguió, extendiéndole la cajellita.

Miguel lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y, a la vez, de "ya sé qué pretendes". Demoró unos segundos, pensando en que podría simplemente darse la vuelta y volver a la fiesta, pero finalmente alzó la mano y la tomó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la botó a la fuente. Manuel suprimió un insulto y gruñó con cierta resignación.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Miguel.


End file.
